This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To provide core, campus and non-host investigators with sophisticated and specialized assay resources and expertise.[unreadable] [unreadable] Progress and Concerns[unreadable] [unreadable] Since May 1, 2006, Assay Services has received $99,457.92 in charge backs for our service. We ran 17,646 [unreadable] determinations during this time. Assay Services has developed several new assays during this time including a [unreadable] kisspeptin RIA and an oxytocin EIA for use in blood, urine and cerebral spinal fluid.[unreadable] [unreadable] Allocation of Resource Access[unreadable] [unreadable] Assay Services has an international and national client base. During the past year we ran samples for investigators from [unreadable] many different states and several countries. We primarily provide services for NIH based grants using nonhuman [unreadable] primate samples for hormonal determinations.[unreadable] [unreadable] Assay Services has a website that is easily assessable to the scientific community:[unreadable] http://ink.primate.wisc.edu/~assay/assay.php[unreadable] [unreadable] Disemmination[unreadable] [unreadable] We have many clients who contact us via our website. Additionally, we attend meetings such as the American Society [unreadable] of Primatologists to make the primate community aware of our services. We also receive clients from recommendations [unreadable] by previous clients.[unreadable] [unreadable] Training[unreadable] [unreadable] Assay Services continues to train graduate students, technical support, post doc and scientists to run their own samples [unreadable] as self service. Dr. Bernardete de Sousa visited the Assay Services Unit this last year to learn techinques in measuring [unreadable] oxytocin. We trained two graduate students in hormonal validation methodology for the University of Wisconsin, Sarie [unreadable] Van Belle, and the University of Texas at Austin, Stacey Tecot.[unreadable]